


【DV】深海蝴蝶礁

by chence



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chence/pseuds/chence
Summary: 3Dx3V，人鱼AU，车。
Kudos: 8





	【DV】深海蝴蝶礁

今年秋季的九月远没有但丁预料中的那么冷，中旬过后依旧有温度过高如夏的阳光晒他的半身。远处海鸥高飞，白云绵绵，形似野蛮生长的礁石堆，而成熟到自然掉落在沙滩上的椰子汁水饱满，还挂着翠色的绿叶梗茎——有那么几天，寒流从北方来，吹动浅海苏打柠檬水一般的平面荡起涟漪，细雨骤下，冷气驱使沿海生物回巢寻暖，这其中也有一双蓝色的眼睛在静静打量着一切。  
正午难道不算最舒服的享受时间吗？一个散发出适中温度的太阳可以将岩石的表面晒到干裂、可以让沙滩滚烫，灸烤懵懂飞上岸的游鱼，也可以使得一个人影在寂静的此刻突兀跳跃出海面。受到惊扰的寄居蟹匆忙爬回了窝，海浪阵阵，炸开哗然的水声——深蓝色顺着一位无名男孩精瘦有肉的胳膊流向模糊成一线的天际，海鸥迅速飞离，渺无人烟的小岛海岸随即荡开一阵得意的笑。

橘色金光照耀在一尾深红过渡至浅绯的鱼鳍上，浪花浮动，舔湿明黄的热土，细密的白色泡沫追逐着如同纱布般透明的鱼尾边缘，而这条尾巴的主人正专心地攀着岩石不规则的棱角，预备坐上去。这片大海之中有谁见过他吗？上帝悄悄拨开云层投去遥远的瞥望，而但丁正在惬意闲适地伸展身体、长尾拍溅出水液，一头湿漉漉的白发长到遮住眉毛和双耳，漂亮的火焰则燃烧在扇形的耳鳍上，底部缀下水滴样的软骨；咸湿的风鼓动盐分快速从他的身上滚落，周围深灰色的石面晕开大小不一的斑点——深海实在是太冷了，就连水珠都难以被温暖的光线捂热。

人鱼双子最简单的故事，便用“今天天气如何？”的句式来开头。

今天天气如何？当灼热的阳光透过大气层抵达154°41'w-178°75'w、18°54'N~28°15'N经纬度之间时，美国南海岸夏威夷风平浪静，人群拥挤，棕榈树阴影下的木屋贩售的冰饮被哄抢一空，麦色肌肤的店员们加紧制冰与新鲜的柠檬水。帕蒂是这里一家“好吃你就多吃点”以草莓圣代为主打的冰激凌店的新店员，金发碧眼典型的糖果小女孩，但对三点式的白蓝条纹泳装不太习惯，目前的工作内容为举着制作成贝壳模样的菜单招揽客流。阳光毒辣，沙滩及其水边多数充斥着中年人身材走形的风光秀，果然并非黄金周六日就会少有年轻人来度假，帕蒂第一次上岗的激情被这股颜值之风磋磨，故作老成地叹了口气。  
又几分钟，她手中的传单余数寥寥，太阳的光偏移了些，午饭时间结束，周围总算不怎么拥挤了。老板和其他人要去搬运干冰，喊来帕蒂站在前台暂时照看。女孩无聊地抠了抠桌面上古早的小熊维尼贴纸，心想什么时候才能看见一个足够帅的帅哥，几秒钟后她便听到不远处传来的一阵尖叫声。帕蒂趴在吧台桌上压着菜单往外看，还没看见逐渐聚拢的人群里究竟发生了什么，就被一阵快速袭来的阴影笼罩，然后她见到了上帝回应给她的祈祷——一个足够帅的帅哥！虽然把头发染白了……等等，这一头白发怎么会染的这么完美？

那团阴影的来源是帅哥精瘦健壮的赤裸胸膛，足够惹出“哇塞”的六块腹肌惹眼地挂着水珠。他过长的白色刘海遮住了眉毛，五官精致，浑身上下都湿漉漉的，唯一的布料、一条的黑色泳裤却不知为何小了一圈，紧绷绷的勒着年轻男孩小麦色的窄腰，贴紧饱满圆润的双臀，露出来的双腿结实而纤长，白色腿毛上粘着金色的阳光。  
帕蒂夸张地在心里尖叫～～～～我的天耶，这就是活生生的美男鱼吧～～～

“草莓圣代是什么？”美男鱼的双眼亮晶晶，有一口奇怪的美国口音，正好奇地盯着模具做成的草莓圣代杯。

“是冰激凌和草莓做成的…！你要点一杯吗？我请你！！”

帕蒂刷对方的脸付账，话刚说完便风风火火地打开冰箱柜，挖出三个毫不掺假的香草冰激凌球堆在玻璃杯里，淋上果酱后将草莓不要钱似地加，铺满表面。

“哇！这就是草莓圣代？”美男鱼再次嚷叫出声，咧开嘴露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

刚飞过三千英尺高空的水果口感及其外表必不会太差。鲜红晶莹的草莓表面挂着剔透的甜水珠，两颗漂亮饱满的钝三角形如路标般屹立在乳白色球体的中间、拄着薄脆巧克力蛋卷散发出迷人的香气；而淋上去的酱汁正缓缓地侵蚀着纯白之地，很快行军抵达了玻璃杯边缘。海风的咸湿掩盖不了新鲜的丝丝凉气、这就是它在炎热的夏威夷邀请所有人来品尝的讯号。

“快尝尝这杯可爱的草莓圣代！”帕蒂催促他。

正被多数人当做视线焦点的白发男孩只注意到了这杯用料奇多的食物——而夏威夷群岛的骄阳仿佛永不会落下，光线笼罩之处都闪起了亮晶晶的光，似是善意的进一步引诱某个初次上岸的人鱼，就如伊甸园的那条狡蛇。他不由自主地抓起勺子，挖了满满当当半个冰激凌球和一颗草莓塞入口中，一双玻璃珠似的蓝眼睛瞬间变得剔透明亮。  
周围半裸的男女越凑越多，不乏不怀好意的打量。当有人盯着但丁吃得腮帮鼓鼓也要一份圣代时，店铺老板恰好同伙计们赶了回来，见风使舵的老道经验使他愕然后抓住重心：那个年轻英俊的男孩。继而大声呼喊两杯购买享受打折的优惠，并把仍然懵懂的帕蒂推出去挽留活招牌。男孩嘻嘻笑笑，牙齿洁白，皮肤贴着阳光轻柔的吻有细密的绒毛显现；他和帕蒂学习夏威夷的习俗，几句西班牙语，对上每一对投来的视线，有稚嫩女孩轻易便在灿烂的笑容里红了脸。  
“所以你叫但丁？从哪来的？一个人？”

“你有女朋友吗？还是说男朋友？”

喧闹终于停息于沙冰和草莓的销售一空，脸颊与胸膛上有各色唇印的但丁此时坐在高脚凳上满眼期待，等着帕蒂给他端来最后一杯圣代。老板站在冰柜边喜气洋洋地算账，宽容免单活招牌的一切消费，同时感叹了几句年轻俊美容颜的吸引力，而黑皮肤高马尾的女全职生总算得空，可以托着下颌好奇地询问从未见过的这位男孩。

“是的！”但丁咧出笑容，“我从海里来的，一个人。女朋友？那是什么？”

女士们在怔愣一瞬后们不免调笑（帕蒂坚持自己是女士），懒于深究似乎毫不作假的天真无知。凉风细细，疲劳消散在晚霞即将来临的闲适中，帕蒂猛地嚷嚷起晚上的海边舞会，两对睫毛翘翘的眼睛对上视线后默契地拿定主意，托着但丁端起草莓圣代去赴会，徒留老板在这里和钱款起舞。几乎所有人都在放声大笑，丝巾和两层的肥腰搭配相得益彰，不过谁都不再管身材的细瘦，因为秒钟的转向指着享受此刻。但丁突然讲：这真不愧对一个好天气。

“你知道人鱼的故事吗？”黑人女服务生耸耸肩膀，不经意地开启一个话题，优美的嗓音在风缱绻的抚摸里飘散。

“我知道小美人鱼，她死的很可怜。”帕蒂接道。

“不，不是那个，帕蒂。实际上我小时候就有听到过另一种版本……”

“什么？”一颗白色的毛绒脑袋凑了过来。

女人眨眨眼，神秘兮兮地开口了：  
“——人鱼确确实实是大海的宠儿、天底下最神秘的物种，有无数童话故事与美好邪恶的代名词围绕着这类传说中的族群，但没有人知道是否真的有人鱼存在，和他们的真实样貌。然而人身鱼尾、漂亮的尾鳍与天真无害的性格，人类对此的幻想也并不是无所依据…不知何时开始，所有沿海地带都曾流传过一位温柔善良的人类女性和一位雄性人鱼结婚生子的故事。传闻他们孕育有一对可爱的双胞胎，但这个故事最终到此为止，似乎他们一直幸福的生存了下去，并只流言那位女性，叫做伊娃。  
…噢，不过所有人都不知道的后续是，许多年前，大约在我三四岁的时候？一头制霸海域的蓝鲸憎恨于以兄弟身份背叛了他的人鱼剑士斯巴达，决心复仇，趁着斯巴达外出、妻儿留守在岸边的一座木屋之时，诱惑了对长辈仇恨一无所知的双胞胎的其中一个、使年幼的混血在大海中变回还不知如何张开呼吸腮的人鱼，引来他们的母亲担忧地下海，然后将她给杀害了——可他没能将双胞胎一样抹消于世。察觉出不对劲的父亲迟迟赶到，在最终的搏斗中和曼达斯一起消失不见了。而那对双胞胎，也自此流离各方。”

“真可怜……”

“是的，不过，这只是传闻对吧…但丁？”

被提及在谈论中的人兀自发愣，一两分钟后才皱着眉头。他没有搞懂年长的服务生蓝绿色眼珠下的审视和玩味，自顾自抓了抓头。

“可这是真的，我就是人鱼，是双胞胎的其中之一。”

时至夏季，一艘捕鲸船靠近夏威夷，海岸线并不明显，水手们见不到聚拢的人群和美丽的低地，不过至少视线所及之处都归他们管。性幻想和下流言语加入忙碌的轮船日常运作中，阿卡姆站在甲板上看了眼头顶——四周有过量的水分，暗沉沉的天空绝没有在暗示着夜晚的准时到来，而是预兆了一场令人窒息的飙风或骇人巨浪。

“这真不愧对一个好天气。”

他简短地评价道，目光紧紧跟随在前方海面下一个隐约模糊的影子上。

维吉尔伤得很重。

那柄高速有力的鱼枪在三天前穿刺了他的鱼尾，一片血色立即在海面上炸开，格外惹眼的同时也再度给予了追捕他月余的人类的全部注意力。如今他被迫逃窜、亦或说是被驱赶着回到了父亲曾经待过的海域，涌入他肺中的甘甜海水将家乡的回忆尽数勾来，维吉尔不免更加恼怒。他体力将要不支，然而水手们眼睛敏锐，但凡他有靠近便将鱼枪再次倾泻，妄图捕捉海的宠儿。可实质上，捕鲸船上的美国船员始终未曾弄清楚他们射中的是什么、追逐的是什么，只在年纪稚嫩的水手终于因船的晃动而跌倒时、蓝色人鱼锋利尖锐的利爪便已携着沸腾的怒火，轻松撬开了涂层后的防水金属——成年人鱼身长可达三米，海洋的霸主斯巴达在失踪前留下了2.9米的记录。维吉尔还记得他父亲那条深蓝色的鱼尾，可以如同拨动沙层般毫不费力的切割蓝鲸曼达斯庞大的身躯，然而那也是他童年结束、家庭破碎的开端。维吉尔如今已逼近成年——还差那么一些时间，他的半身鱼尾有着浅海的亮蓝过渡到深海的深蓝色彩，在阳光下却介乎于冰蓝之间，鳞片闪闪发亮，堪比珍珠的色泽。现在他的尾巴开了一个疮口，倒钩刺紧紧抓着破碎的鱼鳞和骨头，这种剧痛对于经历尚且粗略的维吉尔来说足以使他发出沉默的声波尖啸，再戛然而止，感到尊严被践踏。然而远洋船有足足700吨上下，低平的船尾处引擎翻卷起的水花声势浩大、以每时25公里的速度向前开拓新大陆，即便他能够轻易撕扯下船底的金属，也实在难起大作用。  
他拽住鱼枪手感冰凉的钢制绳索，在对方射出下一发之前快速斩断，深深地看了一眼捕鲸船的巨大模样后，往海底飞速游去，趁敌人骚乱的时刻暂作撤离。

阿卡姆站上甲板最前端的尖拱样围栏中，冷冷地观望那一线蓝色顷刻间不见于涛浪。

“不要浪费了人鱼的血。”他随即吩咐道。

“在很多年前，我还是个小女孩的时候，我的爸爸就对人鱼着迷。他翻阅了山背一般高的书籍、准备了一年又一年，不顾妈妈的劝阻，就是为了你。”

“为了我？”但丁歪歪头。

“噢，小甜心，因为你是斯巴达的儿子，是条人鱼。自我介绍一下，我叫翠西，苦大仇深小姐叫lady。”服务生抱着熟睡着的帕蒂，言谈中有笑意。她原本黝黑的肌肤已白净如晴天下反光的海面，胸脯饱满，黑夜悄然藏进耀眼的金发几缕中，容颜成熟而诱人。

“阿卡姆找到了你哥哥的踪迹，花费三个月的追逐，把他赶到了这里。”前不久突然出现在海滩边缘的另一位女士接上翠西的话尾，做简单的讲述。她像是等了很久了，白色衬衫和长靴上有肮脏的淤泥。

但丁闻言后却反而蹲了下来，以手舀起水，晶莹剔透的水珠从他指缝间落下，嘴唇和下颌上反射出亮闪闪的水光。Lday摘下墨镜，和同伙对视一眼。

“好吧，你们说的是真的。”男孩站起身，笨手笨脚地开始脱他那条小了一码的游泳裤，“海里有血味，味道我很熟悉。”

翠西扬扬眉梢，毫不避讳的目光绕着他的下半身打转，只有Lady诧异着迅速转过了头。成熟女性不打算发表见解，适当调侃了一句：“可惜了，下午没能见到有谁丢了泳裤后被迫裸奔。”

“还有，你和我妈妈好像。”

“清醒点，小子。”

“你们会把帕蒂送到哪？”

“小女孩会在她家里乖乖的睡觉，毕竟我们都认为草莓圣代很好吃。明天晚上我在这里等你的好消息，但丁，你的目标只是带着你离家出走的哥哥不要被抓到，阿卡姆归我们来管。”

起伏的涛浪没上男孩的腿根，他自在地伸个懒腰，直到女士们挑剔的打量两对绯红色的软骨与潜在凌光闪闪的海面下的巨大鱼尾之后——但丁游了个圈，展示给她们看那线条优美的部分尾鳍，星夜里透出漂亮的红，大片水珠沿着半透明的根部哗然下坠。

“噢、对了，我们本来还准备深潜个三四千米去找你，结果你就自己送上门来了。”Lady突兀追问了一句话，俏皮地眨了眨眸色不同的双眼。

“今天天气很好，”他回答道，一对蓝眼睛熠熠生光，“所以我上来玩了。你们也都很好。”

Lday轻轻笑起来，手臂动了动，将绷紧的绳带换着勒在她肩头的另一个位置。但丁这才看到一个巨大的圆筒形轮廓，静静蛰伏在这具纤细身体的背后。她悠悠吐了口气：“好吧，我本来不相信你，不打算相信任何一条人鱼。明天见，等你的好消息。”

回程的家路漫长，但丁却迟迟不肯上路，仿若害怕面对即将到来的某些事。周围既安静又模糊，去时是正午一至二点、回时是夜晚的八到九时，寒流翻搅起水流的变向与温度，听不到鲸类的阵阵音波，他便跟着鱼群的足迹奔走。  
愈往下游动，光线愈黯淡，最终完全笼罩入一片昏黑。人鱼轻松地闭上眼睛，避开一处危险的岩石突刺，缓慢往海底游去，然而逐渐的，他皱起了眉毛——海水里出现了刚才尝到的那股血味，只不过十分微弱，像海藻轻轻撩在他鼻子的下方。但丁睁开眼，猛地朝一个地方游去。

他发现了目标：深蓝色的人鱼不再保留有童年时的纤细瘦弱，他的身体已经长开，莹莹发绿的眼珠捕捉到另一种强势的波动时显而易见的愣了愣，紧接着那条人鱼迅速往前游动，转瞬便不见了踪影。

“维吉尔！”

但丁追上去，大声呼喊他哥哥的名字，可那条蓝色鱼尾的家伙还流着血、血液如雾气般的消散在周遭暗无边际的海水中，似乎久久未曾愈合，却保持着像滴雨水那般迅疾的直线前行，极其难以被肉眼捕捉，但丁需要调动全身的力气和注意力才能紧紧跟在他身后。周遭的温度开始急剧下降，温暖的海域在疾驰的人鱼们的头顶上方早已无比遥远，这片昏沉的暗色中原本平静的水波弧度突兀扩大，有什么大体型的鱼群聚在了一起。但丁觉察到那是一些年轻的白鲨，已受不住鲜血的诱惑在附近徘徊游动，对鲜美的人鱼肉跃跃欲试——如果数量过多，他将没法再压制。

“嘿！”他焦急地大喊，想要提醒对方停下，可那条蓝色人鱼始终不曾减慢游动的频率，一直想要甩开他。

兴奋感和愤怒如重锤敲打在但丁的心脏，男孩深吸一口气，薄如蝉翼的绯红色尾鳍骤然激荡出大片水花与泡沫，海水乖驯贴着他身体两侧的流畅线条、不增加一丝一毫的阻力。在提速中，但丁终于用双手抓住了蓝色人鱼纤细的尾鳍，然后猛地一拽。

他们被涛浪冲洗，犹如被钢铁击打人骨，激烈话语间只有繁多如星的碎沫浮现。海风阵阵，沙粒炽热，一双柔软的手推托着人鱼滚上金色的岸边，维吉尔则以愠怒、酝酿着爆发的神态直盯但丁。

紧紧叠在一起的两具肉体的身后交映出模糊的影子，压抑许久的痛楚翩然而至，浸过海盐的伤口有如蚁啃咬般的阵阵刺痛，男孩的泪水溢出来——他随即冷笑，紧紧闭上双眼，双手握拳。但丁苦恼地皱起眉毛，一瞬间只觉被某种悲伤的怒火击中太阳穴，然而看着失散多年的哥哥浅白色的眼睫毛上挂着水滴，颧骨附近的绒毛细细碎碎的染着阳光的金，水珠则在深深地眨眼后沿着眼角往鼻梁上滚落下去、一对质感脆薄的浮雾的蓝绿眼睛就睁开了，开始斜瞪着他，霎时便使得男孩喉间一痒，像海豚吐起了泡泡那般发出咕噜噜的声响（之后但丁才清楚这是被击中了心脏的反应和想撒娇的欲望）。但他弹出尖利指甲的手掌死死摁着维吉尔匍匐在岸边，就怕后者一个鱼窜再度蹦回海中，不见踪影第二回。

但丁低着头，软白的额发和一串红宝石项链皆在闪闪发光，碰到蓝色人鱼胸前的那串时有一声清脆的撞击响，两个人这才注意到那是母亲留下来的项链。但维吉尔的眼眶逐渐染红了，他以愈来愈怒火燃烧的眼神瞪着但丁。

“放开我！”

“我才不！我好不容易才找到你了，如果将手松开，你肯定立刻就要溜走，我们是家人！——阿卡姆是谁？他为什么要抓捕你？”

维吉尔的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，他继续怒吼道：“…这和你没有关系，我也并不想见到你，但丁！”

“我不会信的，维吉尔。至少让我把你的伤口处理一下。等一下，你的尾巴怎么滑滑的……”

男孩再也没了耐心听他哥哥咆哮。他分出一只手掌往下摩挲，想要仔细观察鱼尾中间的伤口帮其疗伤，但在按住腹部附近往下的鳞片时差点打滑失手——就在肚脐眼下方约十厘米左右，层叠的蓝色鱼鳞中间裂开一道细细的缝，隐约有不同寻常的水光，而再下面一些的那道疮口已不再流血，被海水洗干净后呈现出肉粉色，却诡异的在人鱼体质下久久不曾愈合，但至少看起来没有多大事了。于是但丁皱着眉头去研究那道细缝，用单手的大拇指扒开一边的鳞片——淡粉色的人鱼生殖腔被迫打开了，少许黏稠状的液体像鲜美汤汁般浇在里头，因凉风而瑟缩着的两道肉褶间的小孔莫名其妙勾得年轻男孩喉结一动。

“哇！维吉尔，这、这地方好粉……”但丁看直了双眼，磕磕巴巴地讲话。

感到细微快意的维吉尔更加愤怒了，他拍动尾巴把礁石拍得啪啪响，还差一点就能打到但丁变回人身的双腿，然而那柄鱼刺上一定抹了什么对他不利的药，才会一直让他难以愈合伤口，并不断流失体力。他张了张嘴，忍住阵阵刺痛，大幅度挣扎起被禁锢在头顶上方的胳膊，一边不再顾长兄的礼仪怒斥胞弟的举动。

“蠢货……！你给我松开、但丁！”

“我就康康，我就康康！我、我身上没有这地方。这个细缝好像也是伤口，嗯……”

但丁喃喃着，少许的失神令他没有注意到维吉尔的不适与挣扎，并且握住手腕的力度不由自主地越来越大。他用食指碰了碰多汁的软肉（维吉尔立刻剧烈颤抖起来），然后好奇地加了一根中指抠挖能撑开的下方小孔、试着将嫩肉揪出来些，准备看看里面是否有什么伤鱼的利器存在，同时啧啧称奇，天真的描述着此处的湿又热，摸起来特别舒服。维吉尔几乎要将但丁那颗低着的毛绒头给怒瞪出一个洞了。双胞胎中的弟弟接着想起了什么——那个原本黑皮肤黑头的金发的女性和他笑着调侃的一些交配的话题，人类的女性会拥有这般甜蜜的小肉缝，但颜色似乎远没有维吉尔的粉嫩好看。欲望将男孩的双眼洗刷得亮晶晶，他咽了咽口水，收回这只空闲的手掌，体内燃烧着的火焰驱使他将胯下的沉重肉棒掂在掌心，然后握着硕大的前端（但丁心想这里叫什么？龟头？呃...）摩擦粉色的软肉，直至这块部位充血颜色变深，同时他一直不敢抬头去看维吉尔的表情和回应。但丁嗫嚅了句模糊不清的话，往前挺挺腰，那根粗壮炽热的阴茎已经无师自通地瞄准了人鱼生殖腔粉嫩的入口，顶开边缘堆叠的蓝鳞，龟头撑开窄小的孔洞兀得将顶端插入其中，被收缩着咬紧时浑身都颤抖了一下——难以形容的惬意感急切冲击在但丁的大脑，以为这道通往天堂的细缝是在邀请他。  
他哼哧喘了几声，掐住哥哥细瘦的腰部往下沉坐，干净漂亮粗长如婴儿小臂的性器就这么一个扎猛子逼开了紧缩在一起的穴肉，直达湿软温热的最深处。龟头狠碾了一路吸附包裹着柱身的嫩壁，前精同时流溢，快要抵达子宫口的灼烫感让维吉尔止不住地哆嗦。粉色的生殖腔因被过分撑开而呈现出透明的白色，噗呲外溢出一些晶亮水液，粘在但丁的腿根附近拉成一线银丝，被后者好奇的抹在嘴里尝了尝。

“我要杀了你……！！”

蓝色人鱼的腰线即刻绷紧成一道弯弧，瞳孔上翻，白皙的胸膛因用力呼吸而大幅起伏，两颗乳头格外显眼；薄薄的嘴唇则不可控制地张大、道出一声杀意实打实的怒喊和呻吟，冷感的声线化成黏糊糊的果酱冰激凌球。

“你说过、哈…。我要杀了你，但丁……”维吉尔几欲咬碎一口白牙，有些被岩石棱角划破的尾鳍却无力地垂下，只有窄腰被一双手掌握，但丁此时才发现维吉尔在哭。

他瘪起嘴来，一副不高兴的模样勾出了维吉尔记忆里总是赌气的那个臭弟弟，一时之间怒极反笑起来。但丁接下来却低着了头，湿湿的鼻子贴着维吉尔的蹭了蹭，然后是一个轻飘飘似的柔软物体贴在他的嘴唇上。维吉尔慢了两拍才反应过来：但丁在亲他。

“维吉…”男孩可怜兮兮地念，鼻翼忽张，各自的气息互相交融再被吸入肺中，有鱼腥味、椰奶味和盐咸味，然后男孩再念：“哥哥……”

维吉尔不笑了。他闭上眼。

“…反正你从来不听我的话。”  
流落在外的人鱼最终狠狠地咬破了胎弟的嘴唇。

他感觉像是被抛在汹涌波涛的海面上逐流，四周是北极的冰水，然而身体却燥热滚烫。但丁的性器粗大但不知力道，喜欢又猛又快地劈开他紧贴一起的软肉撞进位置低浅的子宫入口，于是维吉尔疼得大口喘息，又耽溺于纠缠不休情意绵绵的舌头无法正常摄取的氧气，只有唾液的反复交换和发生在身体上触摸。维吉尔皱起眉头，狠狠咬住饱满的下唇逼迫无意义的摩擦结束，使但丁以为兄长又要拒绝兼严厉训斥，两只手臂便如八爪鱼般紧紧搂抱了纤细的腰肢，直到一杆热棍坚持不懈地捅开了子宫口、在无人涉足过的娇嫩肉锢里给勒得射出一份微凉量足的精液之后，他们之间尴尬着沉默了两分钟，两人都得以喘息，把脑子从糨糊里捞出来捋一捋现状。

维吉尔率先开局，他冷冷一笑，牵动唇角伤口时忍不住呲了呲牙；但丁不甘落后，潜意识里觉得刚刚“尿”在他哥哥私密的小洞里很不好意思，但欲望上头的人鱼心里只有一个想法：我是猛1。

于是维吉尔茫然不知其弟潜力无限无师自通，只知道他脸皮厚得跟什么似的还敢在自己颈窝哼哼声声，使维吉尔愣神一瞬以为回到了从前。但丁找准时机，心中窃喜，一个猛撅起屁股再往下坐、啪！屁股和鱼尾巴大力相撞，龟头呲溜一滑撞在宫口附近，维吉尔的小腹浅浅地凸出了个小块，又很快消失不见。因为这个事故两条鱼都疼得泪眼汪汪（其中一个眼里还有浓郁杀意），然而但丁咂嘴觉出其中滋味，不免又是摇摇腰翘翘屁，在实践中得出真知，确定这样一插一抽就会有强烈的无法言明的感觉从脚底板席卷上头顶，尤其是顶进一个更暖和紧致的小口时，哥哥会浑身颤抖着抽泣，抑或大声惊叫、甜甜地喊他的名字，比草莓还要甜喔！的时候，他愈发卖力了。

一股一股的粘液随抽送的动作溢出来，水声咕啾清响，维吉尔再次闭上颤抖的眼睫，如风中旋转下坠的绿叶，苍白的面颊上最终浮起两团霞红。他拽起但丁湿透的白发，往后扯着拉开一定距离，甬道不住收缩吸附滚烫的柱身，惹得两人同时闷喘了一句。但丁眸中有欲望沉沦的光，一而再再而三地被兄长以冷硬态度应对最终使男孩彻底不高兴起来，他大力撞开似已被操到熟透、已不再紧得难以进入的肉壁中，次次准确抵入多水湿软的更深处的穴口。维吉尔难以自已地向后仰首，暴露出洁白脆弱的脖颈，胸膛大幅起伏，但丁则因不同之前的节奏的爽到一个激灵，在猛地插入的最后几下中射出了第二发——他们一齐高潮了，双目中皆透出失神。然而维吉尔在此刻扬起拳头，猛然给了但丁一拳，重重击在太阳穴的附近。

我恨你、我……细小的哼音如跳跃的阳光的线，直照但丁的耳软骨和干燥的不知愁苦愤恨的沙粒间，大片的雾气升起在混沌的脑海。涛浪声，维吉尔模糊的神情，水滴磨石的脆响，皆融在昏沉的失落之感里。但丁却之不顾，安然睡去。

“…我恨你原谅了我，但丁。我不想回到从前，但我也会想念过去。所有的围栏和小马全部消失，所有的青草和野花成为泡影，你用来装寄居蟹的玻璃瓶变为了碎片，大海呈现出汹涌的水势，人类肆意排放黑泥和肮脏恶心的垃圾……我们根本就不应该得到颠沛流离的结果，所以大海如若归我来管，我会挥一挥手，便驱逐掉那些懦弱胆小的物种，让这里成为空旷的大地。这本就是父亲该交给我的责任。”

于是维吉尔理所应当的消失不见了。

“你知道这有多难吗？你已经打败了曼达斯、从他那里知道了一切…然而成为黑骑士的维吉尔已经没有了记忆，连前魔王也不清楚他究竟去了哪。”

静谧的深海下有一团白色的朦胧光彩，不轻不缓地向着未知的方向移动，惊开潜伏着狩猎的鱼群，淤泥四散继而扰乱声音主人的视野。柔软的触手攀住深海岩，继续向前。  
“我会的，露西娅。”

沉稳、冷淡、富有磁性，但丁用此语气头也未回地敲定句式，堵住追逐着他的章鱼的担忧。露西亚叹了口气，望着深麦色肌肤下内敛的着的某种力量、以及紧绷的臂肌里藏纳的旺盛荷尔蒙，当然发觉到对方早已不再拥有年轻的蓬勃生气了。

男人接着在深海里和同伙絮语，目光熠熠。

“我会再次找到维吉尔。”

-END-


End file.
